


Double Blind

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bet gone right, Bet gone wrong, Gladio wears a dress, House rules Poker, I don't know professional poker, M/M, Technically Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Deciding to have some fun, the bros lay down a hell of a bet. Lose and you gotta 'dress' up for a night on the town in Lestallum.Gladio loses.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Double Blind

‘Right! Get ready! Here we go!’ Prompto declared, pulling the deck of cards towards him before flipping three out onto the table. ‘Flop up! How’d you play?’  


‘…raise…’ Noctis answered carefully, dropping his matches down in the centre of the table.  


‘Raise.’ Ignis declared with hardly a beat.  


‘Check.’  


All three turned to Gladio who raised his eyebrows with a shrug.  


‘Runnin’ out of matches.’  


‘Gotta call Big Guy, or you accept your defeat!’ Prompto pointed, much to Gladiolus’ distress. Huffing he tossed in his matches, fingering his cards with a frown.  


‘Hmm…’ Noctis hummed, turning to Prompto who grinned flourishing the deck.  


‘Prepare! For the Turn!’ He shouted slapping the card to the table, a collection of sighs and quickly smothered grins skittering across the table.  


‘…’  


‘Noct?’ Prompto nudged.  


‘I’m in.’ he muttered.  


‘Oooh no raise?’  


‘Raise.’ Ignis declared, throwing in his matches.  


Groans around the table again as matches went flying into the centre once more. Prompto, who had already won immunity previously was taking a lot of pleasure in flourishing the final card.  


‘River babeh!’  


The card went down. A hush fell about the table. Prompto eyed each one of his companions.  


‘Place your bets!’  


Noctis was hesitant but he knew, there was no losing this battle as so with a kingly countenance, he flung his matches in.  


‘All in!’  


‘Call.’ Ignis once more refusing to hesitate.  


‘…’  


‘Gllladdddioooo?’ Prompto sang, wiggling his finger at him. ‘Call or fold!’  


‘I…’he sighed, ’all in.’  


Prompto clapped.  


‘Okay! Reveal! Your! Hands!’  


Noctis sighed defeated before smirking and slapping down his cards.  


‘Four of a Kind!’  


Prompto ‘oooh’d dramatically. ‘How are the competitors going to face that?!’  


Gladiolus looked worried as he looked between Prompto and Ignis.  


_There’s no way._   


‘Royal flush.’ Ignis declared, Noctis groaning as he collapsed into his chair. Gladiolus blanched.  


His full house which he was busy bluffing, was useless. A high hand…destroyed.  


He gulped.  


‘H-hey great game guys. So we’d better turn in. Busy day tomorrow…’ he smiled nervously, raising to stand.  


‘Aand Big Guy has!’ Prompto jumped up, snatching the cards from his fingers with unerring aim and speed.  


‘Oi! That-!’  


‘A Full House!’  


Noctis blinked, sitting back up.  


‘Well well.’ Ignis smiled, looking at the very uncomfortable Shield where he stood, crossing his legs with all the poise expected of the Chamberlain.  


Noctis whooped even as Prompto giggled.  


‘Then that settles it.’ Noctis smirked. ‘Tonight, we hit the town, and you have to dress to the nines.’  


Gladiolus scratched at his shaved sides.  


‘That was a joke right?’  


Looking down at the three smirks, Gladiolus knew his luck had failed him that night.  


  


….

  


‘Yo! Where the hell is he? He flaked?’ Prompto laughed, falling over Noctis’ shoulders having rather quickly downed his first two drinks.  


‘I highly doubt it.’ Ignis smiled over his own rather more classical cosmopolitan, righting Prompto with an easy hand.  


‘Nah, he’ll turn up. Dressed in a skirt or something, cause he’ll find a loophole.’ Noctis huffed, downing his own beer and hailing the barkeep for another round.  


They sat at the eatery in the main square, the plastic table cold against the oppressive heat of Lestallum even in the night air, steam exploding from the grates and pipes.  


‘So when’s he gonna…oh…oh-hohohohhhhh’  


Noctis looked at where Prompto had his hand against his mouth, shoulders shaking violently as he stared down the thoroughfare.  


‘What the he- Oh Astrals what the…’  


Ignis didn’t say a word. Lips parted as all three of the turned to the mass of tanned and inked muscle that strode _strode_ up the stairs IN HEELS.  


He flicked his hair from his shoulder with an outright _smouldering_ grin to the ladies that congregated by the top of the stairs who unabashedly checked him out from white heeled toe to ebony dark locks and everything very much on display in between.  


He walked towards them, only to be hit by a steam expulsion from the grate below, but rather be hilariously blindsided by it he swung into it. Swinging his hips and allowing the steam to ruffle the skirt of his white, low cleavage dress, arms up, dashingly whipping his hair from his face before strutting to the bar.  


‘I need all your whisky.’ Gladio nodded to the barkeep who moved to comply before Gladio pulled him back, Prompto hurriedly taking pictures while Noctis gaped like one of his own caught carp, ‘now what I’m sure you heard was bring me a large amount of whisky but what I mean is bring me all of your whisky.’  


The barkeep nodded, wide-eyed, moving to gather the man’s order.  


‘Hey Iggy.’ Gladiolus stated casually, dropping into his chair, legs askew.  


Ignis didn’t reply. Just downed his own drink and quickly asked for a bottle to replace his empty glass.  


Whatever their plans had been for humiliation…Gladio had clearly beaten them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I must resist the urge of Ignis getting Gladio back by reenacting the scene in Rocky Horror Picture Show when Tim Curry makes the world feel bad about their legs cause _daaayyyymmmmeee_


End file.
